The Other Side
by PychoDoughnut
Summary: Instead of being rescued, Ralph escapes from the psychotic boys and runs to an undiscovered part of the island where he finds...a bunch of girls! But there's something very odd going on... RR!
1. Chpt 1: The End

**Disclaimer**: I don't not own Lord of the Flies, and never will….i think the book is really gay since I had to read it in school…but, I like the book cuz its awesome. School just killed it…. so im redoing it! (not _really_)

**Author's Note:** This is an edited version of _Chapter 1: Default Chapter_.

Another thing. I didn't make it clear before, but this takes place in modern time. Like right now, not in the 1950's. In the 2005's! Alrighty? Lets do this thang! -look around at all the confused faces-

i'll shut up now.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The young blond boy screamed as he was being chased down by a savage tribe of psychotic boys. 

Smoke was filling the air and making it hard to breath, hard to see. He ran foward, one foot quickly in front of the other as the creepers slashed at his legs.

He could hear the barbaric crowd following behind him, so he ran faster. Each stepped was painful but he kept running, for his life depended on it.

Where would he run? There was no where safe. He ran blindly, the smoke clouded his vision. If he couldn't see, that means they rest of the boys couldnt see. All he needed to do was hide.

The boy ran and ran, when finally, his feet came along ground that was soft and warm. The smoke cleared and he saw that he was on the shore.

Behind him, he could hear and warrior cries of the rest of the boys.

He looked foward to the ocean and something white caught his eye. What was that big boat like thing? Was it what he hoped it was? The object of his salvation?

He couldn't tell. A closer, white object to the right with something in it moving caught his eye. Right as his eyes focused on the object,

BAM!

The boy fell to the floor and blacked out.

x

x

Ralph's eye's shot open. His head ached along with his muscles, but he got up anyway.

What was he doing again? Where was he? Oh yes, in the middle of the forest. Jack and his crew were trying to kill him. He could hear them in the distance now.

Ralph ran as fast as his legs could take him. Jack and Roger just killed Piggy and Simon, and now they were coming for him.

"Ahhhh!"

Ralph was weak. There were cuts and bruises all over his body and paint splattered over his face. He was filthy and bloody and wore tattered cloths. He ran through the branches and vines as creeper things swatted at his legs. After running for what seemed like hours, he finally lost the savage mob that was chasing after him. He sat down and caught his breath. What was he going to do now? He was doomed. If he went back to the boys, they would surely hunt him… but if he stayed by himself, he would die. Ralph walked wearily through the forest when he smelled something pleasant… food … he followed his nose and walked to the scent. He stopped dead in his tracks. He heard a drumming noise. His heart dropped. Either the savage gang of boys found him, or there were other people on the island. He walked out in the open and saw a marvelous sight. There was about twelve perfectly crafted huts along the beach, but in the forest. There was a shelter with crafted tables and food and empty coconut shells, probably for drinks. There were young girls weaving leaves and making mats, giggling to themselves, or stringing shells together to make jewelry. Ralph awed at the scene. He was saved. He was about to run over to them but then two girls in grass skirts and tube-tops jumped in front of him. They each were holding a bow armed with an arrow, and had several arrows in a sack hanging off of their backs.

"Stop!" One of them said. She had blond hair and looked like she was 11 or 12.

Ralph stopped, not wanting to get killed. He put of his hands.

"Get Kathleen! Get Kathleen!" The other girl shouted. She had red hair and looked about 11 or 12 too. The other girls around the huts panicked and started banging on the drums.

"Get on your knees, outsider!" The blond girl cried, and shoved Ralph to the floor. Ralph fell flat on his face and moaned.

"It's a boy!"

"What do we do?"

"Get Kathleen!"

"Yea, get Kathleen!" Girls started saying. Ralph found it ironic that he was stuck on the island for a year now and he never had any contact with the all girl tribe before. They might have been the beastie.

The girls tied Ralph down with cleverly crafted rope and dragged him into a hut.

"Who are you and why have you come to disturb us?" The blond girl asked.

"I'm Ralph," Ralph said. "And I wasn't trying to disturb you I was trying to escape the wrath of the hunters…"

"What hunters?" The blond girl asked, shaken.

"The group of boys that turned against me and killed my friends. I was their leader until…"

Ralph stopped. The girls looked at him sympathetically.

"We'll let Kathleen deal with you." The red-haired girl said.

"Who's Kathleen?" Ralph asked.

"Our leader! Me and Ciara are assistant leaders!" The blond girl said. "I'm Claire."

"And I'm Ciara!" The red haired girl said. "You look parched! I'll have on of the girls fetch you some water…" Claire said.

"Thank you, thank you so much! Can you untie me?" He asked. Claire left, leaving only him and Ciara.

"No. Sorry, you're a big issue. I'm gonna have to let Kathleen deal with you." Ciara said.

"Oh, alright."

A little girl came in with 3 empty coconut shells filled with water…or some kind of liquid.

"Okay invader boy," she said. She was so cute! "We have three kind of drinks to offer you at this time…Pina Colada, Tropical Fantasy, or water. We ran out of Mango Splash but Kathleen doesn't like it because she's allergic to mango and we are fresh out of Star Fruit Punch but we'll have more in about 30 minutes…"

"TEA!" An older girl cried.

"Kathleen!" The little girl with the drinks said. Apparently her name was Tea.

"Get out!" She cried. "But thank you for your hostility… good job." Tea beamed with pride.

Now Ralph was in the hut with the leader of the tribe, Kathleen. She looked like she was 15 or so, the same age as Ralph, and she had brown hair and soft brown eyes. She was very clean and she smelled like flowers and mint. Ralph on the other hand was horribly dirty and smelled like fish. Kathleen grimaced.

"Who are you? How long have been on the island? Why are you so dirty?" She asked, sitting next to him. She was very pretty. Ralph had the sudden urge to glomp her. Good thing he was tied up.

"My name is Ralph. I've been on the island for about a year now I think. I was the leader of a group of boys but they turned against me and tried to kill me…" He said, trailing off. Kathleen looked at him sternly.

"That's horrible! But if you try to take over my girls… I swear I will kill you." She said. Ralph blinked. She stood up. She was taller than the other girls and more matured… physically. She wore a grass skirt and a tan tub-top woven from fine thread. She had an obscene amount of sparkling jewelry on.

"I have worked so hard and sacrificed so much in order to get these girls to get along. Right now I have made a utopian society and if anyone tries to ruin it, they will be terminated…

"Every since that planed crashed, we were stuck together. I realized that it would be a while until we could be rescued to a formed a society with all the girls, I being their leader. I thought up of ever situation that could go wrong and thought through the solution, then though of ways to prevent it. All the girls here love and trust each other and they hide no secrets from each other." Kathleen took a breath, and looked up.

"Now that there's a boy here… Do you know what might happen?" She asked.

"No…" Ralph muttered. He really wanted to try the Tropical Fantasy drink that Tea left for him.

"They'll get jealous…they'll start fighting with each other…" Kathleen sighed. "And I'm going to be a therapist again…" She rubbed her forehead.

"Get up." Kathleen said. Ralph got up. "You need to get cleaned off and fed. Then we'll get you fitted into cloths…and you can rest." She said sternly. She really knew how to lead a group of people. Ralph was ashamed by his leadership skills. Kathleen hesitated for a bit.

"Ciara! Claire!" She called. The two girls came running in.

"Yes Kathleen?" They both said in unison. It was extraordinary how much respect everyone had for her.

"You two will be in charge for a few more days. If anything goes wrong, just tell me. I'll be around, taking care of Ralph here." Kathleen said.

"Okay Kathleen! But- what is today's activity?" Ciara asked.

"Bracelet weaving. Tomorrow since you both will be in charge, you can agree on the next activity." Kathleen said. Ralph was dumbfounded.

"Alright! Good luck Kathleen!" They said. Kathleen smiled. Then she looked at Ralph. He stood and watched her. She was so beautiful.

Kathleen was about to untie Ralph but stop when she noticed his hungry eyes.

"Come, follow me…" She said, and held his arm. They walked out of the hut and walked around the "village". It was astonishing. There were tiki-torches that would light up during the night. There were baskets of fruit and girls that were cooking fish and crab. Other girls were making spices. These girls had it very good compared to Ralph.

"Where did you get the baskets? And tiki-torches? And how did you get spices…?" Ralph asked. He walked with Kathleen. She smiled proudly.

"I figured out how to make them, then I teach them. Every month I let my two girls become leaders for a week while I leave to be alone. While I'm gone, I think of things we need and how I could make them, and my girls don't want to take over." She said.

Ralph's mouth dropped. She did think of everything.

"Why do you leave every month?" Ralph asked.

"I don't want my girls to think I'm dying!" She said.

"Dying? Why?" Ralph asked. She stared.

"Never mind."

Kathleen and Ralph walked into the forest until they reached a large pond with a waterfall.

"This is where everyone baths. We are in the process of making floral-smelling soap and shampoo, but all we have is unscented." She said, a little disappointed. Ralph was so shocked. Her girls were having problems getting their soap to smell like flowers while his boys were having problem taking a crap everywhere. Kathleen gently untied Ralph's ropes.

She turned around and he took of his pants and jumped into the water. There was a basket of bar soaps and coconut shells filled with think liquid. It must be shampoo. There were also fluffy "towels" hanging neatly on a make shift rack.

"Kathleen, how did you make the towels? And soap!" Ralph called. She sat on a rock by the pool.

"There is this plant that has a sticky fluff growing off of it. I made sure it was safe to use and wove it into a cloth. It was easy since it was sticky. When I was finished, I just washed it off and it wasn't sticky anymore!" She said. "Then I taught all my girls how to do it…and we made loads of the cloth. After we had leftovers, my girls and I decided that towels would be nice."

Ralph poured shampoo in his hair. It made bubbles. He was thrilled that his hair was getting cleaned.

"As for the soap and shampoo…I didn't think of it. One of the girls…Rena, she made it. Her mother used to sell bars of soap and fragrant shampoos… a bit of a hippie childI suppose...Rena remembered how to make it. It was great when we found all the materials we needed." Kathleen said thoughtfully.

Ralph plunged under water and rinsed himself off. The water was luke-warm. He wanted to stay in the water forever; the feeling of clean was very nice. Since he was starving, he got out and wrapped a towel around himself. It was soft. Ralph dried himself off and grabbed his pants. Kathleen frowned.

"Are you going to put those dirty shorts on?" She asked.

"Well…what do you suggest I do then?" He asked. The civilized side of him was beginning to come back.

"If you don't mind, I can get you a skirt or something." She said. One thing popped into Ralph's dirty teenaged mind. Easy access. "Then later I'll have one of the girls make you a pair of pants."

Ralph smiled. "You girls thought of everything, haven't you?" He asked.

She led him back to the little village. "Pretty much. I think out next activity will be building a ship." She smiled. Ralph chuckled.

* * *

there's chapter one! 


	2. Chpt 2: Girl In Charge

**Disclaimer**: I don't not own Lord of the Flies, and never will…. i think the book is really gay since I had to read it in school…but, I like the book cuz its awesome. School just killed it….

Author's Note: They were never rescued! Muhahaha…. also, the ages are a bit different and time has been stretched…just letting ya know!

* * *

She walked into a hut that was filled with cloth and skirts. Little girls swarmed to Kathleen and asked her many questions. Some having to do with Ralph, some having to do with the well being of their society. Kathleen had only one response.

"We will discuss your questions during the next activity."

The girls ran off excited and continued with what they were doing.

Ralph was a little jealous on how smoothly Kathleen had her society working. She had everyone respect her and everyone worked together. He also noticed that all the girls respected each other.

"How do you do it?" Ralph asked. Kathleen picked up a grass skirt and handed it to Ralph.

"Do what? Weave cloth? Its really simple actually, all you have to do is take the little fibers and-"

"No, no. I mean how do you make everyone so…happy. How do you get them to get along? Respect you?" Ralph asked. He sat down on the woven mat.

"Well…it was really difficult in the beginning. Everyone started getting jealous and sick…then there were fight and I got so mad… " She stopped. "I declared myself central authority. I made each girl depend on me. I became peacekeeper and made every girl discuss every problem with each other…then after all the girls trusted me, I shared the power. Made every girl feel like I could trust her. I made all the girls want to prove themselves to me." Kathleen said, starry eyed.

"And how did you do all that?" Ralph asked. Kathleen smiled a wicked smile.

"That's my secret." She said. Ralph put on the skirt. It didn't look bad. With his tan and athletic body, we looked like a Hawaiian fire twirler. "Anyway, I am just glad I am the oldest by a couple of years. And to keep everyone healthy and active, all the girls must swim twenty laps across the lagoon everyday." She said.

"And what about the people who couldn't swim. Or have asthma?" Ralph asked, thinking of Piggy.

"I taught everyone to swim. Anyways, sucks to their asthma then. There were two girls in the beginning who had it. They were really fat too. But I made them do it anyway…and now… they're skinny and have they're asthma in check." She said. Ralph was so surprised on how much power and idea's Kathleen had. He wished that he lived with them from the beginning.

"Wow. You have this leadership thing under control." Ralph said. Kathleen smiled.

Suddenly Kathleen gasped. "Ralph! You're bleeding!" She cried. She touched his leg and arms.

"Oh yeah…"

"Come on, I am going to fix you up!" Ralph smiled. He liked the sound of that. "And your sun burned too!" Kathleen took cloth that was a dark purple color. She lead him too another hut that had shelves on the wall. It was about eight feet tall and 20 feet wide. It was filled with lotions and cloth. Ralph figured it was a first aid hut or something.

"Here, lie down. I wish I could make ointment but I don't know what herbs to mix…and I don't want to jeopardize anyone's health…" She said. Ralph lied down on a mat. Kathleen scrambled around and grabbed long cloth and lotion. She wrapped the cloth around areas that were bleeding. "Alright now. Flip over." She said. Ralph lied down on his stomach. He was so tired. Kathleen poured lotion on her hands and rubbed Ralph's back. "This is Aloe Vera. It has been helping everyone's sunburns so it should help yours."

Ralph lied on the mat in pure ecstasy while the pretty girl gave him a message. He smiled. He was happy that Jack tried to kill him or Ralph would never find the girls.

"So how old are you?" Kathleen asked.

"Well…I was 14 when the plane crashed…and it's been a year now…so I'm 15." Ralph said. "How old are you?"

"Roll over." Kathleen said, and applied lotion to his chest. "I'm 15 too. By birthday was a month ago. We had a huge party. It was fantastic." She rubbed lotion all over his arms. "We were pretty loud…did you hear us?" She asked.

"Uh…" Ralph was ready to fall asleep. He thought about it. "No, I don't think so."

"Oh. How far away are your boys?" She asked.

"They are on the other side of island." Kathleen stopped rubbing him. Ralph sat up, content.

"Why did you leave them?" She asked. Ralph was silent. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to-" Kathleen started to say, but Ralph cut her off. He pinned her down and pressed his lips against hers. Soon after he slid his tongue in her mouth and she went along with it…

* * *

AHH! Yeah the end was really cheesy, but it was bound to happen! Review please! 


	3. Chpt 3: Sweet Sixteen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lord of the Flies. If I did, I wouldn't be making fan fiction, now would I?

**Author's Note:** The ages or the characters have been modified. The time the boys were on the island was stretched. Also, the island is a lot bigger. Oh, and I got a review!**IfTomorrowNeverComes:** haha thanks! Yea, the characters (like Ralph…and Jack, but he come in later gasp) look like they do in the movie…except like 2 or 3 years older.

* * *

Kathleen and Ralph walked out of the hut. It had been a week since Ralph stumbled upon the girls, and Kathleen decided that there would be a feast. After all, Ralph claimed that it was his birthday in a few days. Kathleen wanted to do throw a party for him, just like she did for all the other girls. She questioned him on what he wanted for his birthday. Whenever she asked, one word popped into his head. Sex. But of course, Kathleen would never comply to such a thing.

Claire and Ciara ran the girls fairly well, asking Kathleen for advise when it was necessary. But their week was over, and they were more than happy to let Kathleen rule again.

"So Kathleen, what's our activity today?" Claire asked.

"Shooting." She said. Claire was delighted.

"Really? What?" She asked.

"Birds of paradise." Kathleen said, and smiled. Claire smiled her biggest smile.

"Smashing! Can I tell the others?" She chirped.

"After they do their laps. " Kathleen said. Claire nodded joyfully and ran off.

Ralph was baffled.

"Why was she so excited?" Ralph asked. Kathleen walked into the forest. There was a large tree. He noticed it was hollowed out and filled with…things. He wasn't quite sure what they were.

"Because, I forbid hunting. Ever." She said. Ralph thought that was smart. She reached into the tree and took out a beautifully crafted bow. She grabbed three arrows. The arrows had sharpened rock at the end, instead of just a sharpened stick.

"Did you make that yourself?" Ralph asked. She even had weapons down.

"Yes. This is the first one I made." She said, examining the bow.

"How many are there?" He asked.

"About thirty. I expect there are about four or five arrows a bow." She said. Ralph did the math. That was a lot of arrows.

"Why do you need so many?" He asked.

"Just in case…you know, there's something we need to protect ourselves from. I forbid spears and knives for hunting. I don't want any one of my girls addicted to killing." Kathleen said. She avoided the mistake that Ralph let happen.

"Well its good that you did. My boys loved to hunt and now…" He trailed off. Kathleen knew his story. He told her.

"So what are birds of paradise?" Ralph asked. Kathleen stared at him.

"You don't know?" He shrugged. "Then what kind of meat have you been eating?" She huffed.

"Pigs!" He said. Kathleen grimaced.

"That's disgusting! So that means you had to gut it and everything…ugh." She bit her lip. "At least with the birds, you just take of the feathers. The feathers are very cute. Then you roast them and season them and your done…" She said. Ralph stared.

"What do you do with its guts?" He asked. Kathleen grinned sheepishly.

"Well they just fall out…"

"That's disgusting!" He said.

"Not as disgusting as gutting a pig!" She cried.

"Well if it just _falls out_ then… suddenly your eating when a pile of-"

"Ugh! All right! If you want, you can gut the bird! Just stop talking about it…this is one of the reasons why we really don't eat any meat!" She said.

"Don't you eat fish?"

"Yes…"

"And don't you gut-"

"Yes well its different!" She said.

"How?"

"It just is now will you please stop talking about gutting things? It's very disgusting!" She cried.

"Oh all right." He said. He realized that Kathleen's girls would never try to hunt each other… just because of the fact they thought blood and guts was disgusting.

-

It was about afternoon time. All the girls swam twenty laps already. Kathleen did her laps which was double that what everyone else didand forced Ralph to do it too. She said that since he was apart of the group, he had to set a good example. Ralph did his laps with ease. He had been swimming since he was 5 years old.

When everyone was finished with their laps, Kathleen stood it the point of the lagoon. She had a pink flower in her wavy hair and a sarong around her body. Ralph thought she looked sexy.

"Alright girls! And…boy," She said. "In three days, we are going to throw a party…"

The girls cheered.

"…For Ralph's birthday. So, for today's activity, we will be shooting birds of paradise!"

The girls cheered again, louder.

"We only need about 10, so don't go crazy. I know you girls are excellent archers, so you don't need to shoot more than you need. Also, after shooting, we can pick fruits. I know that we are out of star fruit, so keep that in mind."

Kathleen stepped down and Ralph helped her, even though she didn't need help.

"Excellent speech." Ralph complimented.

"Why thank you." She said.

Ralph was jealous by how much respect Kathleen's girls had for her. The listened to what she said and did what she told them to do. When Ralph was chief of the boys…they split into two groups and tried to kill him.

Maybe it was because she cared for them. Or maybe it was for much she sacrificed for them. She worked with them, teaching them everything she knew. And for that, they appreciated her.

Ralph had a great time shooting with the girls. It was much cleaner than the pig runs he had with the boys. Whenever a girl shot a bird, it would just fall down and die. Then she could just pick up the bird with the arrow and not have to touch it. Ralph wasn't very good at archery, but he had a great time with Kathleen and the girls.

It was the day before his party and Ralph volunteered to help cook the birds and remove their "innards." While Kathleen prepared and cooked fish with a few other girls, he was working with two very brave girls.

"Okay," one girls said. Her name was Lela and she was about ten years old. "I must admit this is totally nasty, but we're gonna do it. For Kathy." Ralph never heard anyone refer to Kathleen as "Kathy", but it made sense. Lela continued. "I'll soak the bird and remove the feathers."

Another girl spoke. Her name was Penelope and she was ten years old too. "And I'll stick em and season em!" She smiled. Penelope and Lela stared at Ralph.

"And I'll gut them…" He said.

After cooking the birds, Ralph wasn't sure he wanted to eat them. Kathleen told him to burn the extra parts…and he did. Lela and Penelope said that they had cooked the birds last time and it was great since Kathleen made it look nice.

The last activity of the day, Kathleen had the girls make hair accessories with the colorful feathers. Ralph made one for Penelope and Lela. When he was finished, he gave it to them. They were thrilled. When all the girls were finished, she showed their lovely feather bands to Kathleen and she said how pretty and cute they were. After that, she dismissed everyone to their huts.

All the food and decorations were locked up in a hut so bugs would stay away. Ralph was so excited. When he was with the boys, they would never do anything like this. He and Kathleen made her way up to her hut. It was late.

"So Kathleen, why is your hut the same as all the other girls?" He asked. She smiled.

"Because if it was lavish, then the other girls would want theirs lavish too. And if I didn't make it lavish, then they'd want to be leader so they could have a lavish room. You see Ralph, by not caring about material possessions, they stop caring too. Isn't that crazy?" She asked. She lied on the mat with a blanket over her. Ralph had with own mat and blanket, but he wanted to lie next to Kathleen.

"Not really." He cuddled next to her. "Thank you Kathleen."

"For what?" She asked.

"For everything. The party too, of course. Also for taking care of me when I got here… " He said. Kathleen grinned.

"Your welcome."

They drifted off to sleep.

-

In the morning, Ralph woke up on the thick woven leaf mat. The sun was just beginning to rise. He wondered what time it was. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around. He was covered in leis. He smiled and walked out of the hut.

Kathleen, Claire, and Ciara were walking around the area of huts. Their huts were by far much more superior than the boys. The girls' huts had "rugs".

Ralph walked around and Kathleen spotted him.

"Happy Birthday." She said, and lei-ed him. He grinned. "Ready for your party?"

"Right now?" Ralph asked. Ciara and Claire giggled.

"No, of course not right now. I mean later on today. Its too early to have a party…" She said.

"Do you know what time it is?" Ralph asked. He was curious. Kathleen blinked.

"No."

"Oh." Ralph said. "Do you always get up this early?"

"Yes." She said. Claire and Ciara walked into the forest were the pool was.

"Why? What's there to do?" Ralph asked.

"Didn't you wake up this early when you were leader of your boys?" She asked.

"Uhh…no" That was a long time ago.

"Oh. Well, Claire and Ciara wake up so they can do they're laps early. I wake up early and check to see all the girls are alright… and to see that CC do all their laps." She said.

"Oh." Ralph said. She was very concerned of her girls.

"Yes well… so now that your 16, how do you feel?" She asked.

"Better than I did a week ago." Ralph said.

"Oh really, why is that?"

"Because… no one it trying to kill me." Ralph said. "And no one is trying to kill each other. And it fun here. And I'm surrounded by a bunch of girls. And I'm standing next to a very pretty girl." Kathleen blushed.

"You sweet, it sickens me to an extent that makes me smile." Kathleen cooed. "But just a warning, if you harm my girls, I'll gut you like a fish." Ralph gulped.

"I wont try anything." Ralph said. Kathleen smiled.

"That's good to hear."

-

As the sun set, the party raged on. A few of the older girls (Ciara, Claire, and Jasmine who is 11) got up on the "stage" and started singing old pop songs. Other girls beat on drums to get a beat going and shaking things to add a melody. The girls wanted Kathleen to sing, but she denied. Instead, she danced along with the rest of the girls. Ralph tried his best.

There was lots of food. The regular crab, fish, fruit… there was a new drink set up and there was also bird of paradise that looked like chicken.

After the older girls decided they were hungry and stopped singing, everyone started socializing and saying happy birthday to Ralph. Shortly after, all the girls sang "Happy Birthday" to Ralph. He was so happy.

Later, they gave Ralph gifts. One girl gave him a pet piglet with a tattered bow tied around it. He grimaced as memories flooded into his mind but accepted the gift anyway.

A few girls gave him tons of shell necklaces. Then CC and Kathleen gave him a gift. It was a giant red sarong that wrapped around like pants. Ralph was very grateful.

-

In the distance, three boyscrouched hidden in the brush, watching. There faces were painted black and green.

"So this is where Ralph was hiding."

"I thought he was dead."

"They're having party for him."

"I didn't know that there were girls on the island."

"Jack, I thought you been everywhere on the island."

"Shut up." The leader said.

"Should we crash it?" The dark boy said.

"No." The leader stared at the happy girls. Three started singing again.

"Then what should we do?"

"Shut up. I'm thinking." The leader contemplated. "Alright. We'll come back tomorrow."

"Why not now?"

"Are you questioning me!" The leader roared. The dark haired boy was silent. "See that girl?"

"I see a lot of girls…"

"The oldest one. Standing by R-" He paused. The dark haired boy nodded.

"I want her."

* * *

**A/N:** OMG! whats gonna happen next... oh. i know. hehe. Just a warning, this is were it get...twisted... REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chpt 4: Midnight Capture

Disclaimer: I dont own anything!

Author's Note: I'm back for this story! Oh god. My writing sucks so bad, i couldn't read the other chapters.. they were so cheesy and poorly writen! gosh. alright, i'm gonna wrap this up cuz people are actually reading this... so this is for you guys!

oh, thanks for the reviews! im writing this totally for you guys!

* * *

It was night time. Stars delicately lit the cool night sky and the moon was emmiting an eerie blue light.

The girls of the island were sleeping peacefully... Except for one.

The brown-eyed girl who happened to be the oldest was wide awake and pacing back and forth.

Back and forth...

She had an odd feeling, like someone was watching her. Watching her and _her _girls. Being the curious person that she was, she stepped out of the safety of her hut and on to the soft sand.

The island on which she created her society was simple. There were "houses" and an area that somewhat served as a community center.

Kathleen wandered around the sucluded community and searched for the cause for her paranoia. She knew it was nothing, she just wanted to make sure.

She was dressed in a simple black surong that was wrapped tightly around her body. Her legs and shoulders were exposed and the cool air slid across her skin.

Something was wrong. She could feel it.

Should she wake up the girls? Or perhaps Ralph? No... nothing was wrong, it was just a feeling.

She should have giving in to her feeling.

Shrugging it off, Kathleen decided to make her way back to her hut.

Then she heard it. From the bushes there was a very small, very silent crunching of dried leaves.

Kathleen focused her eyes on the spot and positioned herself for a fight.

She knew that there were other people on the island, she knew the whole time. She didn't tell the girls because she belived that they didn't need to know. In her mind, mixing boys and girls on a deserted island was bad, very bad.

When she first saw Ralph, she was going to kill him... But the girls already saw him, and if she found out that she killed him, they would be scared. She didn't want to scare her girls!

She stood completely silent, completely still.

Nothing happened.

She frowned and walked calmly over to the bush. It was probably just a bird or something.

Kathleen kneeled down by the bush and moved the leaves over...

She knew that it was probably nothing, she was just curious. Just making sure...

She gasped.

There was a face.

Out of nowhere, two boys popped out and grabbed either side of her and dragged her into the forest.

She tried to scream, but a third boy covered her mouth.

Kathleen was thinking: Shit!

The third boy, who happened to be the tallest, walked in back of her while covering her mouth with his filthy hands. The other two boys walked on either side of her, pointing sharpened sticks at her sides.

She was thinking: Shit!

She flailed and elbowed the guy behind her in the ribs and stumbled away. Unfortunatly, she tripped over a plant and fell on the face.

"Shit." She mummbled.

Before she could get up, the two shorter boys pinned her down and tied her hands behind her back. Then they gagged her with a dirty cloth and jerked her back to her feet.

The taller boy glared that her.

"Stupid girl, that hurt!" He slapped her across the face.

Kathleen growled. Her surong had slipped dangerously low and her hair was tousled across her pretty face.

He grabbed her from behind the neck and led her deeper into the thick forest.

She stumbled along while the boys crept expertly though the brush. She sighed unfrustration as her legs were being cut from the wild plants.

Everyone was silent, except for Kathleen's usual growl and the sound of plants being moved.

The longer they walked, the more it smelled bad. Kathleen grimaced at the scent, she only wondered to this place a few times and didn't like the stench.

(an: haha i'm eating cereal with a fork)

Finally, they came into a clearing. Kathleen was prepared to colapsed onto the floor, but she boys kept shoving her foward.

She looked around where they where heading. They were going to climb a trail of rocks uphill.

Kathleen was not about to walk on rocks. Being the clever girl that she was, she formed a little plan in her mind.

If the boys wanted her so bad, they were going to carry her up the rocks.

Kathleen stopped and fell over.

The tallest boy kicked her. "Get up, wench."

Her eyes were closed and she flinched when the guy kicked her.

The other two boys stood there not knowing what to do.

"What now, Jack?"

So the tallest boy was Jack... the psycho who tried to kill Ralph. Great. She was stuck with the most psycho of them all.

But she was pretty psycho too...

Jack said, "Carry her."

Kathleen opened an eye to see what they were doing. The two boys sighed and lifted Kathleen with ease.

She was thinking: Dammit!

They climbed up the rocks while Kathleen went limp.

She had her head thrown back and her neck exposed. Her legs and arms dangled lifelessly as they made there way up the rocks.

x

x

In the Morning

x

x

Ralph woke up, bright and early. He stood up stretched, and looked around.

Where was Kathleen? She probably left to the lagoon.

He strolled out of the hut and wandered through the brush and made his way over to the lagoon.

Claire and Ciara were there, but not Kathleen.

"Oh, hello Ralph!" Claire peeped.

"Hullo." He looked around. "Where's Kathleen?"

Ciara spoke. "She probably left for time alone. She does that, you know. She'll be back in a few days."

Ralph nodded. He remember Kathleen telling him something like that.

The two girls jumped into the lagoon and started swimming.

"Come on Ralph! Just because Kathy isn't here, doesn't mean you can cut your laps!" Claire said.

Ralph nodded and jumped in. Boy, did Kathleen have these girls under control.

x

x

The day went on like anyother day, except Kathleen wasn't there controlling everyone.

Ralph noticed that the girls payed more attention to Kathleen than they did to Claire and Ciara.

Everything was normal... but Kathleen wasn't there. He expected her to atleast tell him that she was leaving. He felt a little bad without her. With her not being here, he was the oldest by a few years.

Claire and Ciara kept with Ralph the whole time. They seemed to enjoy his company and he didn't mind theirs.

He learned a lot about them. For instance, Ciara was very intellegent for her age, and Claire came from a very wealthy and very proper family.

But Ralph couldn't help but feel a little left out.

* * *

a/n: alright this was short. sry! i'll post the next chapter as soon as its done... so yea. reveiw plz! 


	5. Chpt 5: Strange Dreams

Auothor's Note: Man, i wrote a whole response for everyone's reviews and now... pfft, my comp FUCKED UP and now... i dont want to do it again. but.. i'd like to thank:

DreamGirl101(x2! thanks! lotf is kinda boring, i forgot who wrote it), KHSsSoccerGurl(x3! yaay thanks!), mz. peoplez, Aradia-rising(haha u figured it out! lol no one will get pregnant tho..maybe), BeatlesLover, HowlingWolftheDenKeeper(x2! and im reading ur story!), Alexa, tenchiko, peacelove, and... yeah. everyone else who reveiwed, THANK YOU!

THE CRITIQUE GOLEM: Thanks for... critizising my story. your review made my laugh. if you're reviewing to pick out factual errors, you are reading the wrong story. the very twist of the plot is based on those errors and im glad you pointed them out. but... **_I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION TO POST ANY FORM OF THIS STORY ON THE INTERNET._** and your email isn't working.

ANOTHER THING! I forgot to add... i thought it would be a little more obvious... that this is taking place in modern time. like right now. so... yeah.

* * *

Ralph was having an odd dream. Filled with only sound and feeling, he could not see a thing. He was surrounded by darkness and his body seemed to be in some sort of limbo.

"Dr. Grey, how is he doing?" A voice asked. She sounded so firmiliar...

"... Still no change." A new voice said. He sounded like an adult.

'What? Who's there?' Ralph thought.

"Doctor, look! He's... he's moving!"

Ralph felt slight pressure on his wrist.

"Come on son, stay with us now." The voice known as Dr. Grey said.

'Who are you talking about?' Ralph thought.

"Ralph!" A girl said.

'Huh?'

"Ralph, wake up! Time to swim!"

Ralph sat up with a jolt. The darkness disappeared and was filled with the color of the island. There were two young girls sitting besides him. Two very tan, very happy young girls.

What an odd dream...

Ralph rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning!" The blond girl, Claire, smiled.

"Morning." Ralph mummled and stretched.

"Ready for a new day?" The red head girl smiled. Ciara.

Ralph nodded. "Is Kathleen back? It's been like... a couple days. Is she usually gone this long?"

The two girls nodded.

"Oh." Ralph said.

Ciara chirped, "Guess what today's activity is?"

Ralph shrugged. "I dont know, what?"

"Panda Hunting!" Claire exclaimed.

Ralph raised an eyebrow. "Panda?"

They nodded furiously.

"Er... o-okay then..." He didn't think there were panda's on the island. In fact, he knew that there wasn't panda around. "Are you two feeling okay?" He asked. He pressed a hand on each girls forehead. Normal.

Claire frowned. "Yes, we're fine. Are _you _feeling okay?"

Ralph sighed. Was he?

x

x

Another warm sunny day went by, and Ralph was beginning to get paranoid. Kathleen was gone for almost 2 weeks if he remembered correctly, and the girls were beginning to get ansy too.

x

x

"So." Jack circled Kathleen. Two savage boys were on either side of her and she kept an eye on them while watching Jack like a hawk. "If i untie you, will you promise not to attack me again?"

No response.

Jack sighed. "Oh come on wench, it could be fun!"

Kathleen rolled her light brown eyes. "If i dont attack you, will you promise to take a bath?" She spat.

Jack pressed a finger to his chin. "I'll think about it."

"Then i will too." Kathleen looked away.

Jack nodded and gestured for the two boys standing by her side to untie her.

They immediatly grabbed her wrist and quickly untied her. When she was free, they backed up and raised their spears to her neck.

"Is this really necassary?" Kathleen sighed.

Everyone nodded.

Jack growled and pointed to a bruise on his face. "This is from last time, do you really think i'd let you do it agian!"

Kathleen shrugged, still very aware of the closeness of the spears. "What, you dont like it rough?"

Jack turned red. "Shut up, wench!"

"I have a name." Kathleen snapped. She fixed her saroung and folded her arms arcoss her chest.

"Yes. As long as you are apart of my tribe, you will be known as Wench. Now dance, Wench!"

Kathleen raised her eyebrows. "I'm not apart of your tribe."

Jack glared and slapped her across the face.

Since it was so unexpected, Kathleen fell to the floor with an 'Ugh!'.

Jack crossed his arms over his chest. "Now what, Wench?"

Kathleen clenched her teeth together and breathed deeply. Her body was urging her to fight, but her mind was telling her to think. She was outnumbered and unarmed.

She moved her body so that now she was sitting on the floor. All the boys stared at her curiously, especially Jack.

What now? She thought.

x

x

"KATHLEEN!" Ralph gasped as he sat up from his mat. She was in trouble, he could feel it.

It was an early morning and C and C were already up and awake.

"Ralph!" Claire said smiling.

He spun around and turned to Claire.

"Claire! I think Kathleen's in trouble!"

Claire frowned. "From what? Pigs?" She laughed.

Ralph shook his head. "No no... not from pigs... remember how i said there was other savage boys on the island?"

Claire's eyes were wide. "Shh! Kathy doesn't want us to talk about it!" She pressed a finger to his lips.

Ralph blinked. "Errr..."

She smiled. "Now dont mention it. She'll be fine, she's always out this long." The young 12 year old girl said.

Ralph shook his head, "But Claire, you dont understand! These boys are crazy, they even tried to kill me! They were going to-"

"Just SHUT UP and kiss me!" Claire cut him off.

Ralph's eyes went wide.

"WhAT?" His voice broke. But before he knew it, the preteen jumped on him and pressed her lips against his.

* * *

AN: OHOHOHO! now things all beginning to get strange. very, VERY, strange. strange like X-Files strange.bare with me, the plot will reveal in time. like in... two chapters? shrugs review please! 


	6. Chpt 6: Domestic Dispute

Author's Note: Whoa! I read the last chapter... and it wasn't as retarded as i thought! well... here ya go... aw man... i drop my ring pop on the floor... gross...

and guess what! i think i'm going to edit this:dances around:

thanks to all of you who reviewed! **2lazy2sign in **(well... it wont be TOO horribly compli- whatever, yes, yes it is. you x-files loser, MUHAHAH x-files losers rock!)**Zesuit**(no problem! . yup, sorry last chappy was kinda short... i ran out of ideas that didn't lead to some horrible orgy type- yeah.)** peacelove**(hehe, thanks! you're being honest, right: P)**KHSsSoccerGurl**(thanks! i'll try!)** Sacred Candybar**(haha your review made me laugh...hehe ur awesome.)

* * *

Three weeks had gone by since Kathleen had left.

Three long, awkward weeks.

Very long and very awkward.

Very.

Ciara, second in 'command', was indeed worried out of her mind. She would pace around, mummbling to herself, then run off for several hours then come back, worse than before.

Claire was in denial. Especially towards Ralph. Everytime he brought up Kathleen, she would say, "Oh, she's always gone this long!" Then try to snog him.

But the younger girls... very were getting panicky and suspicious.

With out the guidence of their eldest female leader, they were lost. Ciara would always leave in a panic. With Claire... her only interest was herobsession with Ralph.

So, the younger girls brought their suspicions on Ralph. As each day passed, it seemed that the girls had liked himless and less. Except Claire, who was just the opposite.

Claire and Ciara's command over the girls would be less and less effective as each day without Kathleen went by. But Ciara didn't mind that, she just wanted Kathleen back. And Claire couldn't care less, all she wanted was Ralph, and with Kathleen out of the way, what she wanted was now somewhat attainable.

x

x

x

"Alright, alright, alright!" Kathleen said quickly. "How about this one..."

The tribe of boys sat infront of her. Of course, there were two boys with pointed sticks at either side of her, and Jack, who was standing behind. Just in case.

"What..." She started. "do you get when you combine a donkey... and an onion?"

The boys infront of her scratched their head. Huh. What an odd-

"A piece of ass that brings a tear to your eye!" Kathleen shouted.

The boys roared with laughter. Even Jack chuckled.

"Another!" A boy sceamed.

"Another?" Kathleen repeated in a mock suprised voice.

"Yeah yeah!" The boys chanted.

"Well..." Kathleen pressed a finger to her lips.

"Yeah! Wench, another!"

"Yeah Wench!"

Kathleen's face darkened and she let out a low growled. "QUIET!" She barked.

The boys stopped at an instant. She smiled to herself, realizing how the boys grew more and more attached to her every moment she was around.

"Dont call me 'wench', alright?" She said sternly.

Jach was suprise at how his boys were acting. They were obeying her! That wasn't good. He needed to think of a plan...

"Alright?" Kathleen repeated.

"Yessum..." The boys said.

"Good!" She brightened up. "Anyways..."

"Then what do we call you?" A young boy asked.

"Oh!" She smiled. "Call me-"

"I'LL ANSWER THAT!" Jack cut in.

Kathleen glared at him for rudely interupting.

"Call her..." Jack gave a dramatic pause, and even Kathleen was a little curious.

"Mother."

Kathleen gasped. "MOTHER?"

The boys smiled. "Mummy!"

Kathleen grimaced. She didn't want to be looked up as a mother, the girl who comforted and nursed the boys... She wanted to be the leader. The girl who made the rules and made sure they were obeyed!

"And i am no longer Jack..." Jack said. "From now on, you will call me... Father!"

Kathleen's jaw dropped. What in the world...

"WE'LL BE A FAMILY! A BIG, HAPPY FAMILY!" Jack roared.

The boys, especially the younger ones, made their way over to Jack and Kathleen, squishing them both together and creating one gigantic group hug.

After several hearty moments and more "Mummy!"'s and "Daddy!"'s, Kathleen and Jack stood side by side infront of the boys.

No longer was there two boys at either side of Kathleen, holding sharpened sticks at her neck. They had sat with the rest of the boys. Jack was somewhat suprised that they left without him comanding to do so... But he would punish them later, probably.

Now... he was waiting for Kathleen aka "Mother's" reply.

She looked at all the dirty, smelly boys' hopeful faces.

This was what they wanted. A family. She found it odd how that could go from barbaric to obediant in seconds.

Kathleen sighed. "Alright now boys... first thing's first. We need to gather food."

They blinked.

She was a mother, not a person who bossed children around! Kathleen thought for a moment.

"...so i can make you all dinner!" She added. Surely this was what their mother's did... prepare meals and stuff like that.

The boys smiled. "What kind of dinner?" A boy asked.

"Erm...Whatever you can find... but better!" She smiled.

They smiled to. She looked at Jack, who looked amused.

He said, "You heard your mother, go! And come back as soon as you find something decent!"

"YES FATHER!" They answered happily, and ran off.

"Oh do be careful!" Kathleen called in a mock sweet voice.

She noticed that one of the boys, Roger, was a little hesitant. But he left shortly after the rest of them.

Now Jack and Kathleen were alone in a cave.

"Well now, Jack dear." Kathleen said in a very fake voice. "I find this...cave... absolutly dreadful! And the children could get very sick, sleeping in here all the time. Look at the walls, moisture everywhere! Perfect breeding ground for bacteria. I think we should move down by the beach, its nicer and MUCH warmer..."

Jack smirked. "You think you're so clever, Wench."

Kathleen immediatly backhanded Jack in the face.

"Nu-uh uh!" She wagged a finger. "It's _Mother_ now."

Jack growled., rubbing his jaw. Who would of guessed she was this violent?

"Damn, woman!"Jack said, backing away.

Kathleen shrugged. "I was a second degree black belt before i went on the plane."

Jack blinked. He picked the wrong girl...

"So dont EVEN..." Kathleen stopped. "...what do you mean _i'm_ the clever one? You were the one who said the whole 'family' thing."

Jack stood up strait. He was a few inches taller than her. He smiled right back. "Well now honey... Here's the thing. All the boys want is a family"

Kathleen snorted. "Uhuh, and you wanted to dance around infront of them..."

"Well... you see, if i hadn't done that, then you would take over the boys with your... _jokes_ and _ideas_...and beating me up all the time..." Jack muttered the last part. "But with a family... the Father always has the last word."

Kathleen glared. He was right.

"Whatever." She said.

"So honey... now since we are a Mommy and Daddy... why dont why act like it?"Jack grinned and wrapped his arm around Kathleen's waist.

Her eye twitched. "Dont even..."

"Oh, what was this about the beach? Why dont we check it out, yeah?"

Kathleen sighed and allowed Jack to lead her out of the smelly cave. At least she could convince everyone to take a damn bath... and maybe poop outside...

* * *

_"Doctor Grey, is he alright?" _The firmiliar femine voice called.

_"I'm not sure... his brainwave scans are so unpredictible..." _Dr. Grey said.

Ralph was having the odd dream again. Nothing but darkness filled with sound and feeling.

He was stuck in the limbo.

He had been having these kinds of dreams for a while now. Sometimes there would just be darkness and feeling, and no voices.

Voices. That voice sounded so familiar. He hadn't heard her in his dreams for a long time... or it seemed like that.

Ralph listened carefully. He hated these dreams, they weren't normal. He couldn't just snap out of them when he didn't like it. He had to sleep it through. Dream on...

Eventually, it would come to an end, and he would wake up back on the island.

That island! That island was horrible!

_"Well, i've been reading him stories." _The voice echoed through his mind.

_"Really? Like what kind of stories?" _The doctor asked.

_"Oh, fairy tales. Like Peter Pan..." _

_"Ah, excellent choice. How very nice of you."_

Ralph was still. He felt a warm, tingling sensation around his hand. He couldn't see it, but he could feel it.

_"Look! He's moving!"_

_"Let me take a look..."_

There was silence, but more feeling

_"Well...not quite yet. But you know, telling him stories might effect his dreams."_

_"Is that bad?"_

_"I doubt it."_

"RALPH!" A girl cried.

Ralph woke up. His dreams had been like that for a while. Ever since Kathleen left.

Wait a minute. Kathleen. That voice... They sounded both-

Thats when Ralph realized that Claire was sitting on his waist.

"CLAIRE!" He gasped. "What are you doing?"

She smiled. "I like you..."

Ralph frowned. This was weird, she was too young. If it was Kathleen, he wouldn't mind at all but...

Kathleen! How long was she gone? How long had it been? Almost four weeks? Time went by so quick...

And the girls were getting out of hand. They didn't listen to Claire or Ciara, they just did what Kathleen had told them to do before.

But that was the bad thing. Since they were stuck on the island like this, they needed to work together. But all the girls did what Kathleen told them to do on different days. So one girl would want to go shooting, and another girl would want to make braclets.

And since they didn't progess with people just doing whatever they wanted, they would get upset and nothing would get done. Then they'd start to argue.

Plus, Ralph couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't even suggest on a project, the girls hated him so much. They believed that it was his fault Kathleen hadn't came back...

Thats when Ralph decided that he would search the island for Kathleen. Even if he would have to go back to that awful cave Jack lived... where Piggy had been murdered...

Ralph shuddered.

What a pleasant feeling!

Ralph would leave right after... What was he thinking?

Claire shreiked with delight.

Oh yes. Right after he and Claire were through doing... whatever they were doing...

* * *

an: OH MY GOD WHAT WHERE THEY DOING! 


End file.
